


The Arrangement

by RosieBelle



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love, The Proposal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBelle/pseuds/RosieBelle
Summary: When Klaus faces deportation, he convinces (more like forces) his employee, Caroline to marry him in return for not ruining her career. A trip to his hometown, however, brings many surprises her way.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Making a deal with the devil himself

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> This was absolutely inspired by the Proposal. I just love Klaroline and think they story really suited them. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please stay safe! <3

Caroline Forbes is an Executive Book Editor at Pendant Publishing, an elite publishing house based in the heart of Manhattan. Though it is difficult, she absolutely loves it.

Caroline had an absolute affinity for reading and writing. In college, Caroline took Journalism with a minor in English literature. She loved how stories could hypnotize people, make people fall in love and even scare them beyond belief. Her favourite part of being an editor is reading new stories that come in. Reading other people’s stories is like a brief glimpse into someone’s mind. Caroline admits, not all stories are great but there is always one story that makes you very excited to read.

Realistically, the only bad part of her job is her boss, Editor-in-Chief Klaus Mikaelson. He was ruthless, cunning and ambitious. Everyone in the publishing feared him and with good reason to. He was known for his high standards and brutal delivery. If anyone was below Klaus Mikaelson’s standard, he was sure to make it known. Caroline could remember on multiple occasions people running out of his office in tears. This one poor intern threw up in the bathroom after having a conversation with him. Caroline assumed… more liked hoped, it was just because the intern’s nerves.

It also didn’t help that he was drop dead gorgeous. His cute curly hair paired with his stormy blue eyes and his brooding demeanour. And then the whole British thing that he had going on was just the cherry on top. But Caroline was much smarter than to get seduced by his charms.

Caroline was 1 of 3 people who worked directly under Klaus Mikaelson. And yes, she was the only woman. Though the publishing house was proud of its high diversity standards, higher executives and the publishing house’s board members were dominated by males. Caroline had to make sure everything she did was perfect.

Not like she worried too much; she was a perfectionist.

Caroline had an 11:00 am meeting with the devil himself. She had prepared all of her discussion items before so that the meeting ends as fast as possible. Klaus thrives on punctuality, speed and perfection. To be in his world, you have meet all three of his criteria.

As she made her way to his office, Caroline noticed Klaus’ assistant. The poor kid was already hyperventilating.

“Hi, Jimmy.”

Jimmy looked up and gave Caroline a shaky smile.

“Hi Caroline, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Caroline felt bad for Jimmy. Everyone did. Which was why after meeting Klaus, Caroline made sure that all of her staff were happy or at least content in their roles.

“He’s ready.”

Caroline nodded and walked into his office.

Klaus’ office was a large space. It felt very cold as most of the furnishings were simple and dark. He had large floor to ceiling bookshelves line the two of the walls whereas the other two walls were windows which let in a lot of life. Klaus sat at his large black mahogany desk writing furiously. He had not stopped once since Caroline entered. 

Caroline took her seat and patiently waited for Klaus to begin the meeting.

“Caroline. Are you ready to begin?”

Caroline nodded and handed him the material she wished to discuss.

“4 books have been published this month with an additional 2 just being finalized. I expect they will be published by the end of this week or next.”

Klaus merely nodded looking down at her report.

“In addition, I have selected 3 new books my team wishes to publish by the end of this quarter. We have done extensive research about the market in which these books will enter, and we think they we will quite successful. Two of the books come from reputable authors with already vested interest while the third book is from a new writer but with experience with online writing. I also…”

In that moment, Jimmy walked into the office nervously afraid.

“What is it?” Klaus’ voice boomed through the room making Caroline very quiet.

“Uh- Sir you told me to come immediately when Alec is in his office.”

Klaus nodded and got up.

“Caroline we will continue our meeting while walking.”

When Klaus got up, Caroline didn’t move. “What? Why?”

“Alec has been causing some issues and I need to address it. Unfortunately, it needs to be now so if you please get moving.”

Caroline got up and followed Klaus.

“What’s happening with Alec?”

Klaus sighed. Alec was Caroline’s co-worker and person 2 out of 3 that work directly under Klaus.

“He’s causing issues.”

“What issues?”

“Caroline, I don’t believe it was any of your business. Besides, you were saying about the new books.”

Caroline nodded, “right… I usually show you the metrics of how our old books our doing and move onto trends. All of which are difficult as we are currently walking.”

Klaus nodded, “give me the snapshots.”

“Very well. Books are doing well. It seems our fantasy and post-apocalyptic books are doing very well with the younger demographic. We are also seeing higher numbers in mystery novels so we would like to utilize that for future books we published. This is reflective of the books we picked-

As the got closer to Alec’s office, Klaus held up his finger to his mouth signaling to Caroline to keep quiet.

Klaus entered Alec’s office with Caroline at the doorway.

Alec smiled and greeted Klaus and Caroline.

“What can I do for you boss?”

Caroline frowned. If she had Alec’s relaxed behaviour, she would have gotten fired years ago.

“Alec your fired.”

 _Spoke to soon_ she thought.

Alec sat up in his chair, “what? Fired?”

“Yes. Clean up your things and get out.”

“Fired?! Why?”

Klaus sighed, “your behaviour is completely inappropriate. Your work is subpar. You barely come into the office and when you do you flirt with the interns. There is not place for you at Pendant Publishing. Now, either you keep your dignity and walk out, or I call security. The choice is yours.”

Caroline shifted in her spot. _Why am I here._

“Your fucking joking me, right? I am being fired and she’s not! Of course, she isn’t, pretty thing like her you probably are fucking her. Am I wrong Caroline?”

Caroline’s widened, “Are-

Klaus raised his hand to silence Caroline. “Caroline is an excellent and valued worker here which is more than I can say for you. Now, I will call security if you continue your harassment and untruthful and hateful spewing. Understood?”

Alec’s face reddened, “yes.”

Klaus nodded and walked out. Caroline following behind.

“So, mystery novels are doing well?”

Caroline shook her head in disbelief, “I can’t believe you fired Alec. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why did I need to tell you?”

“Ugh, your unbelievable!”

Klaus smirked, “thank you.”

“That was not a complement.”

Caroline and Klaus walked over to Klaus’ office and stopped by Jimmy’s desk.

Klaus looked down at his watch, “seems our meeting is over. Is there anything else?”

Caroline shook her head, “who is going to be handling Alec’s roles?”

“Glen.”

Caroline nodded.

“Sir? The board wants to see you.”

Klaus groaned, “goodbye, Caroline. Jimmy lets go.”

And with a sift exit, Klaus and Jimmy walked away.

_What a strange morning._

Caroline returned to her office and updated her own assistant with next tasks. It was going to be a busy day.

The morning had quickly disappeared, and it was already mid-afternoon. Caroline was quite pleased with herself in accomplishing tasks. With confirmation from her team, the books are ready to be published and edits have already begun on the new books. Next it is time to meet with her sales team.

_Ding._

“Miss Forbes, Jimmy from Klaus’ office is here to see you.”

“Thank you, Samara. Let him in.”

Jimmy walked in quite a huff. “Is everything alright Jimmy?”

“Klaus!”

Jimmy was still breathing heavily, “Jimmy sit down. Tell me what’s happening.”

“Klaus had a meeting with the board. They said he was going to get deported.”

Caroline’s brows furrowed, “deported? Is he not American?”

Jimmy shook his head, “that’s not why I came. He said he was getting married!”

Caroline laughed, “and who was dumb enough to marry him?”

“You!”

Caroline stopped breathing, “what?”

“He said you both had fallen in love but kept it a secret due to your jobs.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I which is why I came here. I am sorry…”

Caroline shook her head, “Don’t apologize, thank you. And please, DON’T tell anyone.”

Caroline got up from her seat and began to storm her way into Klaus’ office. When she got into the room, he sat there working like he always does.

“Caroline. Do we have a meeting?”

Caroline scoffed, “depends, does our wedding count?”

Klaus stopped writing and looked up at her.

“Where you going to tell me of our pending engagement?”

“I see Jimmy told you.”

Caroline sat down and held her gaze. “Are you going to start talking?”

“The board was going to fire me because I was going to get deported.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “keep talking.”

“I couldn’t have that. You see, I never became an American never bothered with it. In hindsight, I definitely should have. Anyway, the only way to keep my job here is to marry.”

“Great, why me?”

Klaus shifted in his seat, “I uh- You were- you were the first to come to mind. Which is great since you are not married or otherwise engaged from my recollection.”

“How do you know! You don’t talk to me unless it is work related. I could have 6 children and be a sister wife.”

Klaus raised his eyebrow, “are you?”

“Well… no.”

“Great.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Your unbelievable.”

“You have said.”

Caroline got up from her seat and stormed out of his office. Caroline could not believe what just happened. She spent the rest of her day thinking about how crazy he was. It was only till she received from immigration to report to their offices at 3:00 pm tomorrow that she realized it was real and that the chances of turning back were slim.

 _I am going to kill him_ was all she could think about.

\-----

The next day Caroline avoided Klaus like he was the plague. She focused on her work and made sure she got her things done. She had thought long and hard about whether or not she should go to the appointment at 3:00 pm. Why should she play into his crazy whim?

Truth is, Caroline hadn’t much luck with love. Her only serious relationship ended when her boyfriend slept with another girl and got her pregnant. 6 short weeks later, they got married and Caroline moved to New York to live her dream.

Caroline did hate missing appointments. Regardless of whether they were good or not, her mom had taught her to be punctual. Though she doubted whether her mom would approve about this situation.

 _Ding_.

“Miss Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson is here to see you.”

Caroline shifted in her seat. _Guess I can’t avoid this for long._

“Thank you, Samara. Let him in.”

Klaus swaggered into the room. “Caroline.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Klaus.”

“I see your ready for our appointment.”

“Who says I am going?”

Klaus leaned forward over her desk, “oh you will go because if you don’t, I will make it absolutely impossible for you to work in this industry.”

Caroline scoffed, “had that ready, didn’t you?”

“Had to be sure. Just think Caroline, I can make or break your career. _The choice is yours._ ”

“Let’s just get his over with.”

Caroline and Klaus left the office to make their way over to the immigration office. It would be a lie to say she was not nervous. Why did she agree to this? She loves her job and will definitely not crumble to the hands of an arrogant asshat.

When they got to the office, they were immediately met with an immigrant agent named Alaric Saltzman. He was a decently good-looking older man, but he had a cold stare.

“Your offices informed me of your engagement” he said curtly.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Klaus challenged.

Alaric shifted forward in his seat, “it is when I think you are trying to lie to the U.S. Government. Who’s to say this is even a real relationship. From what I gather, everyone in your office say they were surprised.”

Klaus nodded, “we wanted to keep it a secret.”

Caroline sat quietly. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

“Do your families even know? Miss Forbes?”

Caroline perked up, “my parents are dead.”

“Siblings?”

“Only child” Caroline responded.

Klaus started at Caroline for a moment, “as for mine, we will be visiting them in next week to share with them the good news.”

“Where?”

“New Orleans.”

“Ring”

“Getting resized.”

 _Wow,_ Caroline thought. _I could not make things up that quickly if I even tried._

Alaric nodded, visibly unhappy with their answers. “Very well, I will let you go for now. Know that I will not stop till I find the answer.”

Caroline and Klaus got up from their seats and left the office.

Once they got out of the building, Klaus resumed answering calls and emails. Caroline absent mindedly trailed behind him. _How in the world did I end up here?_

“-Caroline?”

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus. “What?”

“I asked if it was alright to leave Friday evening next week instead of Saturday.”

Caroline shook her head, “you know with everything that has happened, you haven’t even asked me if I was okay to do this. You just threatened me.”

Caroline looked down seemingly defeated.

Klaus studied Caroline’s face. After a moment, Caroline watched Klaus get down on one knee and look up at Caroline.

“Caroline, will you marry me?”

Caroline stared down at Klaus’ stormy eyes. “Fine.”

With that, Caroline walked towards the car leaving him still down on one knee.


	2. Taking charge

Caroline was still in awe of what unfolded the week prior. She was technically _engaged_ to Klaus Mikaelson. How you ask? She thinks it was ultimately because of the speed of which it all unfolded. She had no time to actually react or question it. One second she was told about the engagement and the second is she was at the immigration office. Now, she is packing and getting ready meet with Klaus at the airport.

But Caroline will ensure that all things after this is on her terms, because the truth of the matter is that she doesn’t need this. It is _Klaus_ that _needs_ her. Sure, he may have threatened her but come on, she’s smarter than that.

So then why is she helping him? Why didn’t she call him after and say he’s absolutely out of his mind and he can shove his plan up his ass? In any case, Caroline has decided that this is her opportunity to take charge and get what she wants out of this dumb arrangement.

When Caroline got to the airport that evening, she had her check list in hand. The checklist was a really a formality she made to ensure that she asks Klaus all the questions she needs to feel prepared. With immigration on their tail, Caroline was going to ensure that she was not going to be caught up in the messy bits.

Caroline made her way through customs and reached the gate. Klaus was already there reading emails on his phone.

“Caroline, are you ready?”

Caroline sat down next to him with a lot of energy. “Yes.”

Klaus put his phone away and raised his eyebrow, “you are? I thought you would be entirely resistant to this… arrangement.”

“Resistant?” Caroline scoffed, “you bet your ass that this entire deal will be on my terms.”

“Excuse-”

Caroline hushed him, “you roped me into this! I am not someone you can just push around. Got it?”

Klaus nodded, “fine.”

“Great, so what is the game plan? We have immigration on our tail because of your negligence…”

“Hey! At least be nice. We have to seem like a couple.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “fine but right back at you. None of that alpha dog bullshit you do at the office.”

Klaus smirked and leaned closer to Caroline. Usually at the office, Caroline is very professional. She is probably the most ambitious, intelligent and strong woman he had ever met and had the pleasure to work with. Klaus assumed she was another pretty face, but he was very much impressed by her.

In all honesty, when the board called him into that meeting to discuss his immigration status he panicked. He worked hard to get where he stood now. He didn’t want it to get ripped away by his pesky immigration status. When asked about his plans, Klaus panicked and quickly stated he was getting married. Then the board asked who. Klaus remembered going through the list of women he knows in his life. God who? He couldn’t ask his ex-girlfriend Camille to marry him, she would have thought he had lost it. There was not really anyone else he was attached to. Then Caroline came into his mind. Maybe, just maybe he could convince her. So far, it was going great… if great meant terrible.

“Alpha dog?”

“Yes! You make everyone nervous… thinking they are going to get fired next.”

“Do I make you nervous, sweetheart?”

Caroline laughed loudly and sarcastically, “stay on track Mikaelson. Have you not realized that in doing this little… arrangement I could be federally prosecuted? That’s jail time buddy!”

Klaus looked around making sure no one had heard her, “I really appreciate you helping me Caroline and I understand what I am doing and putting you at risk for. The idea is that we go through with this. Married for less then a year. I will apply for a green card in that time and then we split amicably.”

“I can’t believe I am doing this.” Caroline shook her head and looked up across the airport.

_Me neither,_ thought Klaus. “We will have to get our story straight, Caroline.”

“Right, we met at work. Fell in love, blah blah blah.”

Klaus nodded, “yes. First date?”

Caroline shrugged, “museum? How long?

“Good, we went to the MET for our first date. How long? 6 months?”

Caroline shrugged in agreement. “What do I call you? Klaus? K-man? Pooky?” Caroline giggled at the thought of calling me gross pet names to annoy him. He would get all grumpy and pout very adora-

“Absolutely not. Klaus will be sufficient. Nik if you want to be affectionate.”

“Nik?”

“Yes, my full name is Niklaus. You should probably know that. Yours?”

“Well, most call me Caroline. Some shorten it to Care. What about your family? Who am I meeting?”

Klaus thought for a moment, “well, you will be meeting everyone. My brother, Elijah is getting married to his girlfriend, Katherine.”

_Ding. We are now boarding flight 1139, New York to New Orleans._

“We are going to a _wedding!_ Klaus, what the fuck! I didn’t pack anything like that.”

Caroline followed Klaus on to the flight and settling into her window seat. “Why didn’t you tell me? How many siblings do you have?”

Klaus put Caroline’s bag in the overhead before settling down next to her. “I have 5 siblings. Elijah who is getting married, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Freyja. Though Finn hates us all, so he probably won’t be there, and Freyja is a travel photographer, so she and her parent probably won’t be there. Then there are my parents. Too keep it short, we don’t see eye to eye.”

“Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.” Caroline mutters to herself trying to memorize the names.

“Oh, I also had a younger sibling named Henrik who passed away in a car accident when he was young.”

Caroline gave Klaus a very shocked look, “Klaus, I am so sorry.”

Klaus shrugged, “thanks… what about you? What should I know?”

“Well, I am an only child. My mom passed away when I finished high school. Cancer.”

Klaus cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, Caroline. What happened to your father?”

Caroline shrugged, “he abandoned us. To me, it is as if he is good as dead.” Caroline turned her body and faced Klaus directly. “Just to be clear, family isn’t a topic I would like to dwell on.”

“Moving on then, when we land, we will go to my family’s home. I usually stay with Elijah when coming to town.”

“Have you told them about me?”

Klaus bent down and picked up his bag and picked out a small box from the outside pocket. “Only to the siblings I talk to, which reminds me.” Klaus gives the box to Caroline and puts his bag back down below the seat. “The ring.”

Caroline opens the ring box and finds a beautiful 3 carat cushion cut engagement ring. “Jesus Christ! It’s massive. Is it real?” Caroline took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

“Of course, it’s real.” Klaus chuckled.

For the rest of the flight, Caroline forced Klaus to answer other questions from her checklist. This included what she expected to get out of this deal (i.e. a raise for dealing with this bullshit and a larger office), sleeping arrangements (i.e. separate, _duh_ ), and other trivial questions that made them get to know each other further.

Once landing in New Orleans, the fun (if you could call it that) began. Klaus rented a car for the week so that he could at least show Caroline around town since she had never been there.

“So, Elijah is marrying Kathleen-“

“Katherine.” Klaus interjected. “Don’t worry about the details. They are meeting you for the first time as well.”

Caroline nodded. Her leg began shaking as it normally does when she’s nervous but what Klaus did next surprised her. He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. “It will be fine. My family is a little… self involved. They probably won’t even question our engagement.”

Caroline looked out the window thinking on what this week will be like, Klaus’ hand was still firmly in hers.

\----

When Klaus pulls up to the house, Caroline’s mouth dropped. It was an absolutely massive, southern style mansion. _People actually live in these houses?!_

“Uh- Klaus?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“Your family is rich, aren’t they?”

Klaus chuckled, “they are comfortable.”

_Of course, they are._ Caroline scoffed.

Caroline got out of the car and helped Klaus with the suitcases until she thought of something. They hadn’t discussed the physical part of their relationship. “Klaus-

“You made it!”

Caroline perked up and saw a finely dressed man in a suit smiling with his arms open. Klaus closed the trunk and led Caroline to him.

“Caroline, this is my brother Elijah. Elijah, this is my fiancée Caroline Forbes.”

“

Elijah reached his hand out to shake Caroline’s. “Wonderful to meet you. Here let me take that.” Elijah bent down and took Caroline’s suitcase from her hand.

“Oh, thank you,” said Caroline.

“Not at all, please come inside and I’ll show you two to your room.”

Klaus took Caroline’s hand and led her behind Elijah. Once they entered the house, they were immediately met with sounds of laughter, music and talking. “A party, brother?”

Elijah chuckled, “with the wedding around the corner, Katherine decided to throw a party with all the family. I know it is a shock, it was definitely a shock to me.”

Elijah opened the door and put Caroline’s bag down. The room was nice overall, large windows very spacious. It had a large ottoman at the end of the bed and several large closets the surrounded the room. It felt very cozy. _Oh god_ Caroline thought, _one bed_.

“Now, Niklaus I know you usually stay in one of the other guest rooms, but Katherine felt that with Caroline here, you two would need more room. Anyway, I’ll see you two down there.”

“Thank you, Elijah.” Caroline turned back to Klaus and sighed, “your taking the floor.”

Klaus chuckled, “likely story…”

“Fine then the ottoman.”

Caroline picked up her suitcase and quickly took out one of the dresses she had packed away. “I’ll need to go shopping and buy a dress for the wedding.” Caroline said to Klaus as he unpacked one of his suits. “I can ask Rebekah to join you, I doubt she would not want to shop.”

Caroline dressed herself in a thin strap black cocktail dress. A dress she always packed for any occasion. It was also the first dress she thought of to wear for meeting the family for the first time. She brushed through her curls and added some finishing touches for her makeup before leaving the bathroom.

Klaus had already gotten dressed; he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt where the top two buttons were undone.

“Ready?”

Klaus looked up at Caroline and cleared his throat. She looked good. Really good. At work, Klaus didn’t pay to much attention to ~~admiring~~ Caroline. Sure, she was a fierce and electric woman, but he kept things strictly professional. “Uh- yeah. Let’s go into the lion den.”

Klaus held out his hand and Caroline took it. It already felt very natural to take his hand.

The ballroom… wait _ballroom_? Caroline looked around the room and figured it was a large dining hall that was converted into a ballroom-like room to serve the purpose for this party. In any case, the room was absolutely filled with people. Some were dancing, others were conversing and then there was a group of people who congregated around the bar.

Klaus leaned over to Caroline and whispered as the room was very loud, “let’s go meet the family.”

Klaus led Caroline across the room and found Elijah laughing with a dark brown woman and a blonde woman.

“Nik!” Yelled out the blonde woman.

“Rebekah, nice to see you sister.” Klaus reached to hug his sister. Rebekah wore a deep blue dress that stopped just at her calf and her bright blonde hair pinned back in curls. Her bright smile instantly disappeared as she saw Caroline behind her brother.

“So… this is your _fiancée._ ”

Caroline gave Rebekah her best smile, “Hi, you must be Rebekah. _Nik_ talks so much about you.”

Klaus’ heart skipped a beat when Caroline referred to him as Nik. He just prayed no one noticed. Thus, he cleared his throat and guided Caroline to meet the others.

“Caroline, you have met Elijah, this is his bride-to-be, Katherine and my youngest brother Kol.”

Kol reached out and took Caroline’s hand to kiss it. “Enchanté, sweet Caroline.” Caroline snatched her hand back instantly and simultaneously rolled her eyes. “Hello Kol.” Katherine laughed at Kol’s shocked expression, “I like this one Klaus.”

Klaus smirked and wrapped his arm around Caroline’s waist, “as do I.”

Caroline’s body stiffened at this reaction. She was still definitely not use to him being affectionate.

Elijah took a sip of his champagne while smiling. “We were a little shocked, brother. None of us had any idea you were even dating.”

“Yes, Nik. You have told us next to nothing about… Caroline. How did you two even meet?” Rebekah asked.

“Caroline and I work together.”

Kol smiled, “ah, the boss and the assistant. How romantic.”

_This is going to be a long week_ thought Caroline. “Just to be clear, I am _not_ an assistant. I am an Executive Book Editor and it was Klaus that asked me out first.”

Klaus smirked, “I’d say she still wants nothing to do with me.” Caroline chuckled at how true those words are.

“So how did you propose, Nik?” Rebekah asked.

“I uh- I took her to wear we had our first date, The MET. One of my favourite areas in the museum has these wonderful marble statues. The entire room is filled with so much light and becomes incredibly enchanting. It’s the only place I considered.” Caroline smiled, _so the tin man has a heart. Albeit, a very small one, but at least its there._

“Congratulations again Elijah and Katherine.” Caroline interjected, trying to make it not about her and Klaus’ _relationship._

“Thank you, happy you can make it.” Elijah said. 

“Though Klaus didn’t warn me I was coming to a wedding…”

“Ha, of course he didn’t.” Katherine interjected, “I know a great boutique, don’t worry Rebekah and I can take you.” Rebekah gave Caroline an icy smile, visibly showing that she doesn’t want to go.

Caroline was a little surprised “Wow, thank you, I assumed you would be busy.”

Katherine smirked. “Perks of marrying someone who is organized, everything is practically ready.” 

“Shall we get a drink, love?”

Caroline smiled politely as she and Klaus left the group. “So… your family is…”

“Blunt?”

Caroline laughed, “I was going to say interesting.”

Klaus ordered a whisky neat for himself and a glass of white wine for Caroline. “I’d say it went well. Much better than when Katherine was introduced.”

“Oh?” Caroline took a sip of wine. “Katherine called Rebekah a bitch and had to be asked to leave by my parents.”

“Wow. You parents, are they…”

Klaus scanned the room until they finally landed on his parents. “They are there” he said pointing. “And you don’t get along.”

Klaus simply shook his head.

Caroline noticed how much Klaus tensed up when mentioning his parents. Normally at work, Klaus is unshakable. No matter what situation he was in, Klaus handled it very gracefully. Not that Caroline would tell him that. But he seemed very out of his element.

Just then Kol walked up to Caroline and Klaus, “SWEEEET CAROLINE….”

“Kol will you shut up for once in your life.”

“Very serious, what are you two talking about.” Kol asked innocently. However, instead of hearing an answer he followed his brother’s eye line until he found his parents. “Ah- going to send the lovely princess to meet the dragons.”

Caroline laughed, “funny, that’s what people call Klaus at the office.” 

Klaus gave Caroline a pointed look.

“Does anyone like your parents?”

Kol shrugs, “Finn kisses their asses well enough, so I suppose he likes them.”

“Are you two finished?” Klaus asked annoyingly.

Caroline smirked, “let’s just get it over with.” Klaus nodded and took Caroline’s hand in order to make their way over to his parents. Caroline is usually never nervous when meeting parents for the first time. They usually love her. However, if they are as bad as Klaus is at work then may god have mercy on her soul.

Klaus’s parents were what Caroline expected; cold, distant and overall unhappy. His mother seemed nice enough, but she got a very unwell feeling from his dad.

“Niklaus. Nice of you to show up.”

Klaus hand tightened around Caroline’s, “Father, Mother, this is my fiancée Caroline Forbes. Caroline, these are my parents, Esther and Mikael.”

Caroline silently giggled to herself, _Mikael Mikaelson… really?_ However, she put on her friendliest face. “Hi, it really nice to meet you.”

Esther gave Caroline a friendly smile however Mikael seemed incredibly skeptical. “Hello, Caroline. Niklaus, she’s stunning.”

Klaus nodded to his mother’s comment however kept his sight on his father. Esther noticed how uncomfortable it was and directed her husband away. “Darling, we must make our rounds. Caroline, we must grab some lunch tomorrow and get to know one another.”

Caroline silently agreed and watched them leave. “Klaus, what was that about?”

Klaus grunted and left the ballroom, leaving Caroline to stand by herself. _Absolutely not_ she thought to herself. Clearly, there is a massive issue to be had with his father.

Caroline took two champagne flutes and an unopened bottle and made her way out of the room to find Klaus. Getting drunk was the first step to loosen him up and by hell and high water, she was going to figure this out. I mean how can she even pretend to marry someone and not know what’s bothering him.

After a few moments, Caroline found Klaus outside on the wrap around porch sitting silently. Caroline quietly walked up to where he sat and sat down next to him.

“Caroline, what are you doing?”

Caroline popped the champagne bottle and began to pour the delicious bubbly liquid into the flutes. “Well, after meeting your family I have come to realize that we don’t nearly have enough alcohol in us to cope with this.”

Klaus laughed and took the glass from Caroline without the need of further convincing.

“You know, I always wondered what made you bitter at the office. That came abundantly clear in less then a day being here. I mean… your father…” Caroline made a grossed-out face which made Klaus laugh.

“Am I that bad at work?”

Caroline scoffed, “ _That bad?_ Klaus, you made the interns tremble in fear. I was sure I would be fired the first week I started working for you.”

Klaus shook his head while topping off his and Caroline’s drink. “and leave me with them? Please.”

Caroline chuckled, “One thing is clear, at least we can be friends during this,”

“Oh?” Klaus smirked

“I mean we can be allies. Friends even?”

Klaus nodded and poured Caroline’s already empty glass with more champagne.

“Is he always that… cold with you?”

Klaus suddenly got up and pulled Caroline with him. “Come on, lets go for a walk.”

Klaus led Caroline down a small pathway until they found a small gazebo near a pond. The moon’s glow bounced off the pond and small fireflies can be seen in the distance. _Pretty,_ thought Caroline.

Klaus sat on one side of the bench and motioned to Caroline to sit.

“You know, you should eventually tell me your story.”

Klaus took another sip of his glass and shrugged, “I’ll tell mine if you tell me yours.”

Caroline leaned back on the bench and glanced out to the pond. They didn’t say much else that night other than agreeing to walk back up to the house and go to bed.

Caroline did know one thing thought. This week was going to be a lot tougher than she realized. At least she made a knew friend… kind of.


	3. Becoming friends

Let’s be clear about one thing, Klaus did not know how this entire arrangement would work. You don’t really plan to force someone to marry you. To be completely honest, the entire convention of marriage seems entirely archaic to Klaus. It’s not that he didn’t believe in monogamy, it is just that he doubted the need to legally tie yourself to one person. Whether it be for religious purposes or for legal purposes, why does the human race need to find mates? Now it is not a surprise that Klaus is still single at the ripe age of 32 and that many of his past relationships ended his issues with commitment… or _lack there of._

However, Caroline surprised him. Since last night, Klaus could not get out of his mind how Caroline handled herself. Even with his annoying family, she handled herself with grace… something he lacked when facing the likes of Mikael. Sure, she was probably still very furious at him and wanted to gut him like a fish – but the fact that she hasn’t run for the hills yet was something… right?

In any case, today was a new day. Klaus initially planned to take Caroline out for a late breakfast, but after 5 missed calls from his mother it was clear that she was taking Caroline out for brunch.

“Are you coming with?” Caroline yelled as she finished getting ready in the bathroom.

Klaus shrugged looking down at his phone, “do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

“You do?” Klaus looked down towards the floor, not recognizing the pitter his heart just rang out. 

“Of course. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a skilled liar like you.”

Klaus chuckled noticing how brilliant Caroline’s smile rang out, “I don’t think anyone is convinced that you are a good liar.”

Caroline walked out in a lovely white sundress she had picked out to _hopefully_ impress his mom. “I can lie!”

“Of course, you can sweetheart,” Klaus smirked at a glaring Caroline. “Regardless, we should then head out.”

Caroline and Klaus made their way over to a small little bistro in the heart of the French quarter. Esther had already been seated when Caroline and Klaus were escorted to their table. The restaurant itself was much more upscale than Caroline had initially thought it would be. Then again, she hadn’t expected Klaus’ family to be so rich.

“Hello mother.”

Esther remained in her seat and smiled kindly at the couple before her. “Caroline, glad you could make it… finally. Klaus, I had no idea you were coming.”

Caroline politely smiled but just simply took her seat. “Mother, we thought it would be I were good idea to join you two.”

“Ah, so you don’t trust me with your fiancée.”

Klaus took his seat and shifted back to put his arm around the back of Caroline’s seat. “Well, actually mother, it was the lovely Caroline’s idea for me to come.”

Caroline coughed slightly as she took a sip of her water, “yes, it was my idea. I figured that since uh Nik hasn’t been home in a while, that you might appreciate to spend some more time with him.”

“How… kind of you, dear.” Esther waived towards the server to grab their attention. “So, tell me Caroline, how long have you been working under my son?”

Caroline smiled nicely as the servers brought tea and some light finger sandwiches to the table. “Well, I’ve been working _for_ Klaus for a couple of years now.”

Klaus began pouring the tea first to his mother and then to Caroline. “Caroline is the executive editor.”

Esther nodded her head, “impressive, Caroline. So, is that when you decided to sleep with my son?”

Caroline took a sharp inhale; _man, this woman was as blunt as lead pipe._ This was a game Caroline was not backing down on. Now that she understood why Klaus has mixed feelings about his mom, Caroline was going to make sure she stood her ground.

“Mother.” Klaus warned.

“I am only jesting, darling. I am serious, tell me how you two got together.”

Caroline’s leg started to shake, “uh- well…”

“-I asked Caroline out. We had been previously working closely together on a book deal and I took notice how brilliant and beautiful she was.” Klaus’ hand rested on Caroline’s leg trying to calm her nerves a bit.

“I was nervous at first…” Caroline looked at Klaus thanking him for stepping forward, “but I know I made the right decision.”

Esther looked at the couple very closely, seemingly pleased she decided to move the conversation along. “Right… Niklaus, you’ll never guess who is coming to the wedding.”

“Who, mother?”

“Tatia. Caroline, do you know Tatia? Lovely girl. Her mother was telling me that she has become quite a successful marketing director.

_Tatia? Who is she?_ Caroline had thought to herself.

Klaus’ warm comforting hand which was still resting on Caroline’s leg suddenly removed itself. “Well she is Katherine’s sister.”

_Ah, maybe ex-girlfriend._

Sensing Klaus’ tension, Caroline put on the best plastic smile she could, “I am glad she was able to make it. Klaus has told me much about her. So, tell about the wedding Esther, you must be getting excited for the upcoming wedding.”

Esther stared down Caroline who remained stoic. “Yes, we are. It is nice to have the family in one city. Have you any thoughts on your wedding?”

Caroline nodded finishing her little finger sandwich, “most likely a small wedding.”

“Oh, and what does your family think of that.”

Caroline nodded, “not too much I think… as they are dead.”

Esther’s face froze and her eyes widened, “… I am sorry dear…”

Though the topic of her family was very sensitive and not something she normally likes to discuss, Caroline still felt some type of small victory for at least stunning her into silence. 

The rest of the brunch went as awkwardly as the first half as Esther went into such detail about what is to come this upcoming weekend. Apparently, Katherine had extravagant taste that Esther much disapproved of. After saying goodbye to Esther, Caroline felt exhausted. She forgot how much effort family takes when you are near them.

“Your mom… she is…”

“Horrible. I know” Klaus sighed as they walked down the pathway away from the bistro.

Caroline smiled, “I mean thank god you came, I don’t think I could have done that entire meal with her.”

Caroline’s stomach rumbled. She didn’t eat much as Esther only ordered tea and _tiny_ sandwiches. “Do you mind if we get some food.”

Klaus nodded, “yeah, I know just the place.”

“Thank god, I am starving.”

Klaus chucked, “you could have eaten more.”

“And risk your mom pointing it out? No” Caroline scoffed.

Klaus instinctively reach for Caroline’s hand to guide her across the street. The simple action felt very normal to Caroline that she didn’t hesitate when she grabbed it.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to a wonderful little pub that serves the best gumbo and po-boys you will ever try.”

The pub was indeed very cute. Once through the blue doors, the pub walls were lined with pictures of the French quarter and the residents from both now and long ago. Klaus led them to a small table near the bar. Caroline loved the natural brown wood in the pub glistened from the light from the open doors and windows. Overall, it was a very cozy and welcoming environment.

“It’s good to see you, old friend.”

Caroline looked up and a tall dark and handsome man made his way towards their table. _Jesus, was everyone a model here?_

“Its good to be home, Marcel.” Klaus rose from his seat and hugged the man.

“Figured you’d be back for the wedding.”

“How could I miss it? Obviously, I couldn’t not come to New Orleans and stop by.”

Marcel smiled and glanced down towards Caroline. “Caroline, this is my oldest friend, Marcel Gerard. Marcel, this is Caroline. My fiancée.”

Caroline smiled and shook friends with a laughing Marcel. “Boy, the earth must have stopped spinning. Did you just say fiancée?”

Klaus laughed and took his seat, “I did.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. Its great to meet you Caroline, I’ll grab you some drinks on the house to celebrate.”

Marcel turned on his heals to wave to the bartender.

Klaus leans back in his chair and smiles at Caroline, “Marcel owns this pub and serves the best food in town.”

“That’s amazing, he seems very nice.”

Klaus nodded, “I grew up with him… he’s practically my brother.”

Marcel returns to the table and set down a glass of bourbon and a cocktail. “Caroline, I got you a Roffignac. A New Orleans’s speciality.”

“This looks amazing.” And it truly was, Caroline’s taste buds came alive with the taste of raspberry.

“Well I am glad your back, even if its for a short while. I assume your hungry.”

Caroline nodded, “absolutely. And Klaus tells me you serve the best food in town.”

Marcel smiled brightly, “you bet your pretty ass I do. I’ll hook y’all up with some of my favourites.”

Caroline smiled and took another sip of her drink. She looked over to Klaus who seemed a little in thought. “You okay?”

Klaus looked toward Caroline and nodded, “yeah, I’m good.”

“So… Tatia… an ex?”

Klaus nodded, “Sorry about that. She never shuts up about her.”

A silence grew in between them. Caroline wanted to ask more but she felt like she couldn’t. _Ah screw it,_ “So what happened?”

Klaus took a sip of his bourbon, savouring the taste. He had no desire to answer her question.

“You brought me here, remember? Common, spill!”

Klaus groaned, “fine. Tatia and I dated a while back. I really liked her but when the chance came to follow my passion, I took it. Esther has been on my ass ever since.”

Caroline nodded, “So you had no desire to get back with her?” Now, Caroline was trying to be a good friend. Because that’s what they are… no other hidden meaning whatsoever…

“Not really… I never really considered marriage an option.”

“Makes sense.”

Klaus raised his eyebrow, “really? You’re not going to yell saying _but why?!_ ”

Caroline laughed, “I mean… marriage in movies looks fun but I don’t know if I believe it either.”

Klaus was shocked by this. Caroline seemed like a bright-eyed romance enthusiast. But before he could ask a question Marcel emerged from the kitchen with plates in his arms and a smile on his face. “Well, I have some small plates with different options for you to try Caroline. We’ve got gumbo, jambalaya, po-boys and some BBQ shrimp.”

“This looks amazing, Marcel.”

“Thank you, Care. Enjoy now.” Marcel left the pair to eat their food while greeting the other patrons in the bar.

Caroline dug into the gumbo which she was super excited for.

“So why don’t you believe in marriage?”

Caroline shrugged and swallowed the delicious spoonful of gumbo in her mouth. “I mean… the relationships I have seen weren’t that great. Never really seemed like a good idea when I was younger.”

Klaus nodded. He wanted to know more about her. “Can I ask what happened?”

Caroline looked up at Klaus in his stormy blue eyes, he seemed quite sincere. Very few people know about her father. “Well…”

“You don’t have to!” Klaus quickly chirped in.

Caroline shook her head, “no it’s fine. I want to tell you. I guess if we are doing this… and we are _friends_ I should tell you.”

The words friends felt like a small dagger to Klaus’ heart.

“My parents divorced when I was little. There was a lot of… shit that happened before though. My dad was abusive towards my mom and I… it was bad. But we got threw it. My mom who knew some police officers at the time helped her get rid of him. After he left, I never saw him again. Not that I ever did want to see him again.”

Klaus was caught between wanting to comfort her or trying to find and kill her father. Klaus had decided to reach out to Caroline hand to hold it. His thumb rubbed her hand to try and comfort her. “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine. My and I didn’t need him anyway. Mom eventually became a cop in my town. She wanted to help others as they helped her.”

Klaus smiled and nodded, “what was her name?”

Caroline smiled, “Liz. She was amazing.”

“So, you never dated?” Klaus felt like he just put a foot in his mouth. He was having a great moment with her and he felt like he ruined it. But instead he heard Caroline’s melodic laugh.

“Do you think of me that repulsive that I couldn’t date?”

“No!” Klaus said a little to quickly.

Caroline smiled, “well, the only real relationship I had was with this guy. Tyler… but he cheated on me with this other girl.”

“Jesus” Klaus breathed.

“…and got her pregnant.”

“Wow, you know how to pick them.”

Caroline laughed, “well what about you. Was it just Tatia?”

Klaus shook his head, “Tatia was my first love as you would call it. My last relationship was Camille.”

“And why did that end?” Caroline asked curiously.

“She was a psychologist. I felt like I was one of her patients. So, when she wanted something serious, I stepped away.”

Caroline nodded, “ah. So, I guess that means we are a pair of relationship losers.”

Klaus laughed and lifted his glass of bourbon, “cheers to that, love.”

She didn’t know when it happened, but Caroline realized she never actually hated Klaus. Being with Klaus whether it was because of work, having lunch with him or simply talking never felt out of place. It was nice being with him.


	4. The calm before the storm

The wedding was just around the corner and Caroline still had to pick up a suitable dress for the occasion. There was a moment that Caroline figured she could just wear one of the dresses she brought but Queen Esther would probably smite her.

Luckily for Caroline, Rebekah had offered her services to help find Caroline a dress. Though she didn’t feel very welcomed by Rebekah initially, Caroline felt like this would be an excellent bonding opportunity. However, the only time Rebekah was able to go when she wasn’t helping Katherine with small wedding details was the morning of the rehearsal dinner.

“Thank you again for taking me out.”

Rebekah shrugged nonchalantly, “an excuse to go shopping _and_ be away from my family? Yes, please.”

“Consider yourself lucky, I have always wanted siblings.”

“They do keep things interesting.” Rebekah giggled.

Rebekah had brought Caroline to a lovely boutique that had quite an excellent display of evening dresses. They had many different styles and colours of dresses which made it near impossible to narrow it down. While Caroline was looking at dresses and seemingly getting overwhelmed, Rebekah made quick work and pulled dresses for Caroline to try.

“Aren’t these wonderful? I wish these were here when I was looking for my dress.”

Caroline picked up a wine-red strapless dress to add Rebekah’s pile of dresses to try on. “Oh, I thought you were in the wedding party.”

“No, Katherine decided she didn’t want to have any groomsmen or bridesmaids. Thank god to, god knows what she would have stuffed us in.”

Sensing some tension, Caroline decided to move the conversation along to focus on the dresses. “These are wonderful, I guess I’ll go try some of them on.”

With that, Caroline entered the dressing room as Rebekah took her seat waiting to see the dresses. The first on Caroline had tried one was Rebekah’s choice which was an olive-green satin dress. Though it was definitely not Caroline’s first choice of a dress as it didn’t really compliment her skin tone.

Caroline stepped out and Rebekah instantly scowled. “What? Is something wrong?” Caroline asked.

“Nope, definitely not. I don’t like green on you. Try the dark blue ruffled tulle one.”

Caroline stepped back into the change room and found the dress Rebekah had referred to. Thought it was lovely, it had been a ball gown, so she thought it was much to fancy. However, when she stepped out of the changeroom, Rebekah face lit up.

“This is lovely! What do you think?

Caroline laughed, “Beks… no.”

“What? why?”

“I don’t know Katherine at all, but she seems like the person who’d kick my ass if I walked into her wedding wearing a dress like this.”

Rebekah laughed loudly, “you don’t even know the have of it. Fine, go try a different dress.”

Caroline went back into the change room to try on a different dress, this time she tried on the red dress she had picked out. 

When Caroline walked out Rebekah shook her head. “I like the colour but it’s boring.”

Caroline smiled and shook her head, “you don’t hold back.”

“Rather tell you the truth.” Shrugged Rebekah.

Caroline went back in and found a burgundy backless silk gown. _Wow_ Caroline had thought to herself. When she stepped out Rebekah immediately nodded, “perfect. Klaus will love it.”

Caroline smiled thinking of Klaus’ reaction because she knew she looked good. “What about you? I am assuming your bringing someone.”

Rebekah shrugged, “well…”

“Oh! So, there is someone. Okay, common. Spill.” Caroline smiled.

Rebekah scoffed, “fine, but this is only because you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be…”

Caroline laughed, “wow, what a compliment. Common, spill Mikaelson.”

“It is a compliment…” Rebekah deadpanned. “Anyway, he is one of Klaus’ mates. He actually was already invited to the wedding.”

“That’s amazing, what is his name?”

“Marcel.”

Caroline smiled remembering the gracious and smoking hot man she met the other day. “I actually met him when Klaus took me for lunch. He’s a sweetheart.”

Rebekah smiled, “he is. We got close when Klaus left for New York. We became friends and then one evening it became all too clear.”

“That’s adorable Beks.”

“Thanks, but _don’t_ tell Klaus. Marcel and I are not ready for his rain of terror.” Caroline laughed, “don’t worry, I won’t tell. What are friends for.”

Caroline didn’t see Rebekah’s smile when she entered the change room to change back into her normal clothes and pay for the dress. After saying goodbye to Rebekah, Caroline caught a ride back to Elijah’s house to quickly change for the rehearsal dinner and meet Klaus.

Caroline had been putting on her makeup when Klaus walked into their bedroom. He was already dressed in a dark navy suit with a white collared shirt that was buttoned open.

“Your back.”

“Yup” Caroline smacked her lips together to spread her lipstick across her lips. “I had a blast.”

Klaus’ eyebrow raised as he took a seat facing Caroline. “With my sister?”

“She wasn’t as bad as I thought she would be.” Caroline giggled, “I guess that’s a Mikaelson quality.”

Caroline got up from her seat and shimmied her dress down her legs as it had slightly risen when she was seated. Klaus took full advantage of looking at Caroline. She was dressed in a short lavender off-the-shoulder ruffled dress. Taking her long legs in and every inch of her curves, Klaus was speechless.

Caroline gave Klaus a brilliant smile, “ready?”

Not being able to muster up a compliment or really any words at all, Klaus simply nodded and led Caroline out of the room.

\----

Klaus proudly walked Caroline into the rehearsal venue. It felt quite nice to have someone with him at these events.

The venue was immaculately dressed. At one glance, Caroline felt like crystals were raining down from the ceiling. At a closer glance, small crystal droplets lined the ceiling. With some clever light, it really did make it look like it was raining crystals. The large windows also helped set the mood as the sunset light lit up the entire room. White flowers and candles adorned the tables. The detail and touches seemed quite subtle, but every inch of the room screamed rich.

It was completely ridiculous. Wasn’t this a rehearsal dinner?

Now knowing Katherine, it made sense. It was still ridiculous though.

Klaus sucked in his breath because as Caroline was looking around the room, Klaus spotted Tatia. She looked nice… not as nice as Caroline but still nice. Klaus pulled Caroline over to where Marcel and Rebekah stood, knowing that Tatia was not the biggest fan of his little sister.

“Let’s go sit down, sweetheart.”

Caroline nodded and followed Klaus’ lead. It was not surprising that it was a big wedding with quite a few people already looking for seats.

Marcel who was standing next to Rebekah greeted the couple. “Well, you both clean up nicely. Caroline, you look great.”

Caroline smiled, “thanks, you both look… cozy.” Caroline giggled at Rebekah’s death glare. Truthfully, they were a dashing couple. They’d make cute babies is how Caroline would categorize them.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but you could easily tell she was a bit embarrassed as her cheeks reddened. “I need to go check on Katherine, Caroline would you like to come with?”

Caroline nodded and followed Rebekah leaving Klaus and Marcel behind.

Klaus remained very quiet as he watched his friends gaze follow his sister and Caroline. Did it bother Klaus that Marcel may be interested in her? Absolutely. Technically, she was his and Marcel needed to back off.

“Son.”

Thoughts of Caroline and Marcel immediately left his mind as he now looked at the smug face of his father.

\------

“I think your being a bit dramatic, Bekah.” Caroline laughed.

“Dramatic? You- you- you- pretty much TOLD Marcel that… AND my _brother_ was standing right next to him.”

Rebekah’s flustered nature was quite funny. “Stop, they didn’t even notice.” Caroline looked over to where Marcel and Klaus were standing. Truly, they looked unbothered. Klaus looked good; Caroline would happily admit that. But he seemed unusually tense. At work, Caroline would call this look “too many stupid people work here” look.

“Yeah, right… How do you know that!”

Caroline laughed again, “they’re guys! They don’t notice anything. Trust me. Now, what does Katherine need?”

Rebekah shook her head, “oh nothing, I just wanted to yell at you.”

Caroline smiled warmly, “let’s go get a drink then.”

While at the bar, Rebekah ordered two shots of tequila for the both of them. “Bekah…”

“Oh, shut it, after what you did to me back there – you owe me.”

Rebekah raised her small glass waiting for Caroline to respond. With a roll of her eyes, Caroline lifted her glass and shot it back. 

“So, you’re Klaus’… girlfriend.”

Caroline turned around to see Katherine? Caroline shook that thought out of her head, _Tatia._

“ _Fiancée,_ actually. And you are?”

Tatia flipped her long brown hair behind her. “I am surprise Klaus hasn’t mentioned me… I am Tatia.”

Caroline could feel Rebekah’s presence looming behind her. “Oh, _you’re_ Tatia…”

Caroline turned back around and grabbed a glass of champagne from the bar.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Caroline turned back towards Tatia smiling, “it is lovely to meet you Tatia, but Rebekah and I need to get back to our dates.”

Caroline linked her arm with Rebekah and began to walk away. 

“Just- just take care of him… will you?”

Caroline and Rebekah stopped walking to look back at Tatia. Her eyes seemed remorseful… but it was hard to tell considering the stories Caroline was told of her. Caroline nodded her head and continued to walk back to Klaus. For what ever reason, Caroline felt that in the pit over stomach, this was not over.

\----

Klaus watched Caroline and Rebekah walk back over to where him and Marcel were standing. In one word, Klaus was uncomfortable.

He had just finished talking to his father… which was no fun and now, Klaus had caught Marcel staring at Caroline and Caroline looked towards Marcel. He didn’t know what was worse. Klaus looked up from his glass to a very smiling Caroline.

“Hi, honey.” Caroline kissed Klaus’ cheek. Caroline enjoyed watch Klaus’ face reddened.

Klaus arm gently tucked Caroline into his side. “I met Tatia…”

“…and I had an interesting talk with my father. We need to meet with him after dinner.”

Caroline laughed, “ah- so we are both having a good evening so far.”

Klaus sipped on his drink, “it appears so.”

Caroline quickly looked around the room and noticed that Marcel and Rebekah made their way to the dance floor. She smiled to herself, she needs to make a mental note of this to bug her in the future.

“They are a cute couple.”

Klaus looked to where Caroline was staring, “Marcel and Rebekah?”

“Shoot! I wasn’t supposed to tell you. You cannot tell Rebekah I told you. She would kill me.”

Klaus laughed, “I thought you were… uh… never mind”

Caroline looked at Klaus, “did you think I was interested in Marcel? What a horrible fiancée I would be. Besides, he isn’t my type.” Caroline winked, “come on Mikaelson, let’s dance!”

Klaus beamed inwardly but set down his drink and led a very pretty girl to the dance floor.

\---

After they had finished dancing, Caroline noticed that Klaus was becoming more affectionate. He held her hand and kissed her forehead… Caroline was finding it really difficult in admitting that she was liking it more than she is supposed to.

The rest of the evening was quite lovely. After some lively dancing, everyone sat down for their dinner. There were a couple of speeches made after everyone had their dinner and a lot… a lot of drinking. But overall, Caroline enjoyed herself and enjoyed being with Klaus.

Caroline knew that this was probably the end of their fun evening as they were summoned by his parents to meet them outside at the venue’s porch.

All evening, Esther and Mikael kept their distance from Caroline and Klaus. Not really knowing why, Caroline was very nervous.

“Darling.” Esther smiled warmly at the couple.

Klaus didn’t trust it.

“Can I ask why you asked us to be here. It’s quite chilly.”

Mikael sighed, “it has come to my attention that you are marrying Caroline for a green card.”

Caroline remained very still. She was a mixture of shock and fear, but she didn’t want to let Klaus down and elicit a reaction to Mikael.

“Is that why we are out here? Because you think I forced the lovely Caroline into marrying me?”

Caroline’s heart was beating fast, but Klaus gave Caroline’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Mikael’s face hardened, “enough with the lies, Niklaus. Your friend has given me quite an earful about your little arrangement.”

Mikael nodded towards the shadowy part of the porch where Alaric Saltzman stood.

Klaus chuckled, “great, welcome Saltzman. The bar is packed with premium liquor. I suggest you stay for a while. If you are expecting to get a rise out of either Caroline or me, then I can assure you are mistaken.”

“Mr. Mikaelson, your father believes you would in fact try to defraud the U.S. government and entire a fraudulent marriage to stay in this country.”

Klaus shook his head, “my father also believes that witches exist… doesn’t actually prove anything but that the old man is crazy.”

“Enough! You do not get to-”

Esther smiled, “darling, please. No need to get vocal about this. Klaus, honey, please stop this charade and just hear Mr. Saltzman out. If you just admit that this entire arrangement is fake, then he won’t press charges on either of you.”

Klaus stared at his parents. Caroline didn’t know what he was thinking. Was he considering this? Does she want him to take the deal? I mean not going to jail does sound pretty good.

“I don’t know what’s harder to believe, my parents not believing that I am capable enough to find a relationship or that my parents bribed a U.S. government official to make this deal… cause really Saltzman, I am embarrassed for you.”

Alaric opened his mouth to speak but Klaus continued, “the fact of the matter is that I _love_ this woman. And no one…” Klaus made a point to stare at his father and Saltzman, “ _no one_ will keep me away from her.”

Caroline’s heart stopped for a brief moment. “Come on, love. This isn’t worth any of our time.”

Caroline and Klaus left abruptly and began walking out of the rehearsal venue. It had been incredibly quiet since Klaus’s declaration of love… _no Caroline, he was playing it up… he doesn’t love me._

Caroline knew she had to break the ice… she didn’t know how or what to say.

“Klaus-”

Klaus sighed and stopped walking, “don’t Caroline. Don’t…”

Klaus turned towards Caroline and shrugged off his jacket to drape it on her shoulders. The proximity gave Caroline goosebumps. His harms still remained gently on her shoulders.

“You’re shivering.”

Truthfully, Caroline felt hot, but she was not going to deny him of being that close to her.

“Caroline-”

Caroline shook her head, “don’t Klaus.”

Ever so slightly, Klaus leaned in closely and gave Caroline a kiss.

Not just a kiss, a mind blowing, foot-popping, firework kiss. It started off gently but became rough and needy. Almost as if they needed each other for air.

Neither of them wanted to stop but unfortunately, Klaus pulled back and smiled. “Let’s get you someplace warm.”

Caroline smiled, “okay.”


End file.
